


Assasin

by holli_cockram



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, lapidot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9430049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holli_cockram/pseuds/holli_cockram
Summary: Peridot believes in nothing but work, and achievement. Who needs friends when you can get everything you'd ever need from your job?When the head of the police department Peridot is working under calls her to his office, her life changes.And it all starts with a woman named Lapis.-IN PROGRESS!! A #lapidot fanfiction. PLEASE NOT THAT THIS VERSION (AO3) WILL NOT HAVE CORRECT FORMATTING UNTIL I EDIT, SINCE THIS WAS FIRST POSTED ON WATTPAD. IF YOU WANT THE EDITED VERSION, MY WATTPAD USEDNAME IS holli_cockram-"She really puts the 'ass' in 'assasin', hey."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please not that this work is a WIP (work in progress)! Therefore it is not complete, and to be honest, no where near complete. 
> 
> No events in this story have actually occurred, nor are any characters non fictional. All character rights go to Rebecca Sugar and the SU team. I will say again that this is a Lapidot fanfiction, which is Lapis Lazuli and Peridot. If you are not familiar with these characters, I would advise you not to read this book.
> 
> This is a Steven Universe fanfiction, and will contain girlxgirl relationships and, possibly, smut. So, to those who are the faint of heart, I'd advise you to look away. 
> 
> This is an on-going story, which means it's not complete. Updates may, occasionally, be spaced, due to deadlines, vacations, etc.
> 
> Enjoy!! Xoxo
> 
>  
> 
> \- holli c
> 
>  
> 
> CHAPTERS PUBLISHED: 
> 
> 1 - ✔️  
> 2 - ✔️  
> 3  
> 4  
> 5  
> 6  
> 7  
> 8  
> 9  
> 10  
> (Not planned)

It's a late night at the office, last she checked, around 3am. Peridot is ploughing through her 4th cup of coffee, which is still, she's sure, the bare minimum to keep her eyes open. The only light is the computer screen, shining through the dark room, reflecting dimly off the surfaces in the workplace. As she sips her triple-shot, Peridot scans through the especially long file, stating the known information about the notorious crime family, codename Crystal Gems.

The moon shines brightly through the clouds that move past the window, cloaking the streets in a glistening and perfect silver. Peridot only takes her eyes off the screen to turn around, and admire the view before her. She walks slowly and soundlessly to the floor-to-ceiling windows the replaces the far wall in last year's office renovations. The improvements were meant to make the space more comfortable, and Peridot will admit, they really do help sooth, particularly in the dead of night at 3:30am. The view truly is marvellous, and Peridot decides to take a few moments to look over the skyscrapers and buildings that coat the city, top-to-bottom.

Peridot heads back to her desk, dreading the remaining few hours until the first marshal walks through the sliding elevator doors to her left. 

-

"Morning, Detective. See you've had a good sleep," Officer Miller comments sarcastically as she walks through the creaking entrance to the office. Miller is definitely a loyal servicewoman. She is never late, and does her job as accurately as possible. Unfortunately, though, in exchange for such good skills on duty, she has a terrible attitude towards a selection of her workmates (discounting Officer Lars, whom Peridot assumes Miller has taken a love interest in). 

Peridot shrugs her shoulders, not bothering to look up at the woman. "Not even a blink, Sergeant," she replies.

Officer Miller chuckles lightly under her breath, retreating to her own desk ti begin the newest assignment handed to her by the boss. "Shame. So, do you know what the old man's given us today?" Miller asks. Peridot's gotten accustomed to Miller's nickname for their Captian, 'old man', since the guy is quite of age.

"Probably some other assessment, just as usual. You know nothing big happens around here," Peridot leans back in her chair and takes a second to look over at Officer Miller, and the woman reciprocates the glance. 

"Yeah, and, if it does, Lars would take it." Miller continues on Peridot's statement with an eye roll, yet Peridot can see the hint of a smirk curling onto her face. "Also, Dot, you don't have to call me 'Officer', or 'Miller'. Just call me Sadie."

That's her nickname around the station; Dot. Peridot can't tell whether she acquired it from being a shortened version of her name, or the accident of which involved Sharpies and an unsuspecting face.

Peridot shrugs off Miller's request, having been asked the same thing countless times by most workmates. Despite their numerous requests, she still insists on addressing them as she does out of respect for her colleagues. Although, the consideration doesn't get far when the askings turn into, more or less, demands. Peridot keeps her ground, though.

She watches over the course of an hour as her peers enter the station, greeting everyone with a nod or a quiet Hello, as they come by. All around the workspace, muttered conversations resonate, and yawns are passed on through the rows of officers. Peridot, however, stays quiet throughout the daily meet-and-greets shared by her co-workers. Most of the time, Peridot likes to consider herself a dedicated and reliable member of the police department, and, as she believes, to uphold this role, one must be completely dedicated to work, and work alone. Although it's an unpopular opinion, she still believes that it's better to get her work done as soon as possible, without breaks, rather than taking constant and consistent snack-and-chat breaks. 

Unfortunately, that kind of attitude comes with a price on Peridot, resulting with her having little-to-no social life.

So Peridot quietly sits at her desk, typing away at her Windows 6 computer, at the same times reading the daily files sent in by the Old Man. That's how most of her days go; doing her assigned work and anything more; waking up at 6am, leaving at 6pm, sometimes not leaving at all. And, unfortunately, last night was one of those nights, so when the clock hits 12pm, Peridot has just downed what feels like only her 2nd, but is, in fact, her 7th coffee since last night. She knows it's not healthy, and understands that no one should even think about drinking such numbers, yet it's the only such way she can focus; only such way she can get the details of the new case through her head.

The case is the same as the one she was working last night, yet the file is much fatter, and has much more information on it than the previous.

Curious to the reasoning, Peridot struts over to the Captian's individual office, and knocks on the door after peeping in the window to make sure the man is not busy.

She hears a muffled 'come in' from the other side, so she does as told, opening the thick, oak door and walking through. There, sitting at his dark brown, wooden desk is Captain DeMayo. The man was quite pudgy and pale. Deep wrinkles littered his face and neck, showing off the effects that hard manual labour has on a man. With one look at him, you can see that he has been through a whole lot.

"Yes, detective?" The Captain asks, pointing the plastic chair placed in front of his desk, inviting Peridot to sit.

Peridot walks gracefully over to the chair, plopping herself on the edge. "Hello, sir. Uh, I'd just like to ask: what's the deal with the Crystal Gem file?"

Captain DeMayo raises an eyebrow. "What about it?"

"Um..." Peridot, with her useless social skills, stutters, before continuing, "it's gotten bigger since last night."

"... and?" Captain asks, wondering what Peridot is talking about. 

"And, uh, I believe such a file would be much more suitable for someone higher in the ranks than I. No disrespect, of course, sir..." She trails off, regretting even mentioning such a silly thing.

"Peridot?" The Captain addresses.

"Yes, sir?"

The man straightens his posture on the chair, as well as straightening the tie that has a faded ketchup stain adorned on it. "Are you questioning my choices within this station?" DeMayo asks sternly, to which Peridot flinches.

"N-no, sir! Of course not! I- I just... thought..." she trails off, before the Captain interrupts her excuse.

"Well, it sure as hell seems like it!" The man exclaims. "Peridot, I assigned you to this task, and therefore you will be the one to do it! Dismissed."

"B-but, sir-"

"Dismissed!" The Captain shouts, causing Peridot to scramble out the door at an exceptional speed.

She walks back to her desk, head bowed, shoulders dropped. Sadie, sensing something's up, since Peridot usually carries herself high-and-mighty, rushes over to ask.

"Peridot?"

Peridot ignores her, focusing on reading through the file, which she simply cannot. She got yelled at by the Captain; of all the indignity. Sure, the man is strict and span, not leaving any space for errors within his precinct, but he yelled at Peridot. Peridot. The woman who is neat and tidy all the time. The woman who never steps over the line, or even nears the line. The woman who's track record is more clean than the tiles in those T.V ads that promote cleaning products.

With her head hung low, and the clock nearing 6pm, she shuts down her computer, getting ready to leave, when the Captain's secretary, Vidalia, approaches her, summoning her to DeMayo's office.

"Sure," Peridot replies, unsure of what the man would want.

She follows Vidalia into the room, and Vidalia excuses herself. Like before, Captain uses his hand to invite Peridot to sit in the seat which, reluctantly, she agrees to. 

"I've called you in here for a reason, Peridot," the Captain begins. Yeah, no kidding, Peridot thinks.

"Yes. Of course, sir," Peridot nods.

The Captain tilts his head up, eyeing her down. "Peridot, I think you're ready to go out into the field to continue the case file of the Crystal Gems." Before Peridot can counter what the man's saying, he continues, "I believe you're ready for the task. You're an exceptionally hard worker, Peridot. You can do this."

Peridot sags her arms, and nods sadly. 

"Good. Now, the first place I want you to head will be a bar downtown that's rumoured to be owned by the Gems. I want it investigated, and cleared of all hostiles."

Peridot's head and eyes shoot up at this, wondering what sort of drugs DeMayo must be taking in order to believe that Peridot, a lonely workaholic, could accomplish such a complex task. She is about to object, but the Old Man stares her down hard, with an eye that says if you dare object, I'll fire you.

So, with a loud groan, Peridot accepts the mission before her, and is handed the paper file, with all the information on the club inside. "One more thing, detective," Peridot's head whips around at this. "You're not permitted to tell anyone about the duty assigned to you, got it?" He provides no explanation to his words, so Peridot stands up from the seat. With a brief farewell, she leaves the Cap.'s office, silently closing the door as she goes.

Sadie approaches her, with a small, pitying smile. "What'd the old man want?" She asks.

Peridot shrugs. "Nothing, I guess."

Peridot heads over to the gun safe to pick up her gun and grab a few more rounds for safe keeping. She leaves after putting in a password at the way out, before getting in her car, and leaving to the pub that was described in the file.

-

It's pretty much a hole-in-the-wall. A dirty, run-down shack in the middle of the city, that would be sure to raise eyebrows on how it's still here to this day. They call it 'Beach City', despite being no where neat the beach in Kansas. Peridot stands outside, taking in the details before her, and looking around at the people entering and exiting the bar.

Most people coming out are drunken, middle age men, who likely came to get away from their children and responsibilities. There was the occasional woman, wearing lingerie or cover head-to-toe in warm clothes. The majority walked out with a man by their side, but some came out alone. Most of the people going in were, too men. It was likely possible that most of the newcomers were as drunk as the people exiting. 

Yet, no one seemed even mildly suspicious. 

So Peridot waited outside.

And kept waiting.

For a whole hour.

No one out of the ordinary came, aside from the drunken maniacs walking down the street. And to her distaste, Peridot feels the need to use the restroom. So she heads off into the brick building, looking for the washrooms inside.

After flushing the loo, Peridot washes her hands, when she feels a small, subtle prick in her shoulder. She doesn't notice at first, yet as her eyes start to drift close at alarming rates, she realises that it's a dart, with the intent to sedate Peridot. 

She falls to the floor, the last thing she sees is a pair of long, skinny legs, trailing closer and closer until Peridot can no longer keep her eyes open, and she doesn't remember what happens afterwards.

-

/unedited


	2. Chapter 2

Peridot wakes up to the sound of a pipe.

Drip.

Drip drip.

Drip.

She is blindfolded, gagged and tied to a chair. Peridot has been stripped of most of her clothes; only the singlet she wears under her dress shirt, and her work underwear briefs. From the feel of her toe, she is sitting in a damp, concrete room, with an unknown location. She counts the seconds that goes by, and thinks about the endless possibilities that could happen, or have happened.

And, most importantly, she thinks about who those legs could've belonged to.

Trembling, she tries to talk around the ball lodged in between her teeth, and tries anything to un-entwine herself from the ropes holding her dormant on the plastic seat. She calls out,

Hmmm? Hmm!

To anyone even remotely close to where she is. Her cries are left unheard, her sorrows left ignored. 

That is, just before the click-clacks of high-heels can be perceived from a distance.

They get louder, until they  eventually stop at what Peridot would imagine to be a door. The room fills with the sound of metal screeching against other, and then footsteps coming closer. Rough whispers accompany the steps, and then the door closes shut.

"Peridot, Peridot, Peridot," the stranger tsks after those words, "you're a naughty little girl, aren't you? Taking up cases you knew you couldn't finish, and knew you shouldn't even try."

Peridot yells around the ball for dear life, and the stranger shovers another cloth into Peridot's mouth, to muffle the calls. "And look where that's landed ya', aye? Tied to a chair, defenceless and, well, broken." The stranger, who Peridot assumes is a woman, paces around Peridot. "So, Dot," she hisses the word 'Dot', and lowers her voice as she rests her head over Peridot's shoulder, whispering harshly, "you're going to answer all of our questions, or you're going to die."

Peridot's heart speeds up in an instant. She starts trembling ever worse than before, and ever inch of her body is growing more nervous by the second. She screams out for someone, anyone, to come save her.

"[Miss Lapis, I don't believe it is right to scare such a child like this]" another woman says to Peridot's kidnapped. Although she is speaking a different language, of which Peridot cannot understand, her voice sounds much softer and much more caring than that of the abductor.

"[I don't care, Pearl. My whole job is to scare people. What part about that do you not understand?]" the kidnapper says, her tone getting increasingly annoyed. "[Pearl; if you don't like it, feel free to leave.]"

The nice woman scoffs, and Peridot can't help but assume they're talking about her. "[There's no way in hell that I'm leaving such a defenceless captive in your hands, Lazuli. You'll destroy her!]" she explains.

"[You're right. I probably will. Now, if you don't want to get kicked out, you better shut up for the sake of that poor kid's safety.]" the kidnapper says.

"So, P-Dot," the abductor recites, "I believe you're going to be spending a lot more time around here. So, for the sake of conversation, my name's Lapis. Now you know the name to scream as I torture you to death." Peridot can practically hear her proud grin.

Peridot shakes like an earthquake, beginning to get more scared as the time urges along.

Lapis comes and rips the blindfold off of her face, and looks at Peridot's tear-stained cheeks, laughing humourlessly to herself. 

Peridot looks around the room, studying it's contents - not that there's many. It's a solid, concrete cube; no windows, no vents, only that one, metal door. Standing in the corner to Peridot's left is a tall, pale woman, wearing blood-red high-heels. She looks quite business-ey, with a white dress shirt and a tight, high-waisted skirt that stretches down to below her knee. There are glasses situated on her face that you'd expect to see on an office lady at your school, rather than a woman ready to watch another being tortured. 

Peridot then looks over at Lapis and, she must admit, her eyebrows knock at her hair line. The woman is astounding; the pure description of beauty. She has beautifully tanned skin - unlike Pearl - and short, chin-length hair, with long bangs and a fringe that covers her forehead. And her eyes - oh, those eyes - are an out-standing navy colour that could make anyone, regardless of sexuality, go crazy. She adorns a black, lacy dress that's knew high, and the collar of the dress is a v-neck, exposing her cleavage. As Peridot feasts over the woman's appearance, Lapis smiles a cruel, sadistic smile, ready to inflict pain the moment Peridot steps out of line.

And, boy, does she hopes Peridot does. Lapis hasn't tortured anyone in weeks, and it's really starting to take a toll on her. Pearl won't get off her back about how Lapis goes insane without her daily-dosage of violence and death.

So, she stares inti Peridots eyes, ready to explain to the young woman today's priorities.

"So, Peridot, now that we're formerly introduced, let's get down to the basics. You're going to answer every one of my questions with either a nod or shake of head, understood?" Peridot nods the moment Lapis states the beginning of the conditions. "Unfortunately, the rules of the Omertà prevent me from telling you anymore - damn, Omertà - let's get to it. Oh, and one more thing - think about lying, and this-" she holds up a dagger, "-will plough into your skin, as hard as possible, for as long as I want."

Peridot nods. "Good. First question-"

It continues on like this for a while; Lapis firing questions at Peridot, and Peridot answering them in as little time as possible. She will not lie; despite signing up for such a dangerous duty, Peridot never actually thought for a moment that she would come to be in such a situation; fearing that her life may end with the click of someone's fingers.

'Someone', being the crazy, psychopath woman, pacing around in front of the chair she's currently tied in.

Lapis Lazuli groans, raking a hand through her short hair.

"[Mrs. Lazuli, maybe it would be more a help if Peridot could actually speak,]" Pearl suggests in Italian, Peridot figures. Lapis looks over at Pearl, he navy eyes piercing through the business woman.

"[I appreciate the advice, P, I really do. But, maybe you should keep your mouth closed before a shank this little prick right here, right now,]" although Peridot has no idea what Lapis just said, she can definitely tell by the tone of her voice, and the way Pearl flinched at her words, that Lapis means harm. 

Pearl bows her head, wordlessly apologising for her statement, whatever it was. 

Although the one, stationary light above her head does not dim, Peridot can sense that it's late at night, by the way the bags under her eyes droop, and how her tongue it twitching for the taste of a triple-shot latte. Her eyes dart forward and backwards, trying to get the word across to either Lapis or associate, that she is in dire need of a rest, or, at least a coffee.

But the question does not get through, though, since neither women are paying any attention at all to Peridot. So, she's stuck in that one flimsy, plastic chair to overthink her life, ask the gods, 'what have I done ti deserve this?'

That is, until, the metal door bursts open, and thus appears a very, very pissed-off looking woman.

"Lapis!" She shouts, likely scaring even Lucifer by her tone of voice.

"J-Jasper!" Lapis stutters.

One look at the smaller woman's face, and Peridot can tell that Jasper is definitely not one to be messed with. By the shape of Jasper's bulking muscles under her sleeves, and the way Lapis cowers under her mighty gaze, Peridot knows that it's better to keep out of Jasper's way.

Her plan is torn to shreds the moment Jasper looks her way.

She stomps over to Peridot's chair, taking the tiny woman's chin in her massive, beefy hand. "Who the fuck are you?" She hisses, and Peridot trembles in the giant woman's hold.

'Mmph!' Peridot shouts through the gag in her mouth, and her eyes start watering. Jasper watches intently, her face as emotionless as a brick wall. She releases Peridot from her bone-crushing grip, stomping over to Lapis.

"[You know what? I don't care. Lazuli!]" Jasper shouts in Italian, and Lapis immediately turns to face her, avoiding her stare like the plague. "[I swear to god, you useless brat, that if you don't get any information out of the prick by tomorrow morning, I'll personally decapitate you.]"

Lapis gulps, but nods in understanding. "[I'm sorry, Jasper, I truly am. I'll get answers. I promise.]" Jasper looks at Lapis for a second more, before walking out the giant metal door, slamming it shut behind her. Lapis lets out a breath she was holding, sighing in relief. 

Pearl heads over to Peridot and places a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Peridot. I really am," she apologises with a polite smile. "But, unfortunately, this cannot wait any longer." She gently pulls the gag harness out of Peridot's numb mouth. "I need you to tell us everything you know about the Crystal Gems, and we need to know now."

Peridot stares in bewilderment at Pearl's soft expression, eyes innocent yet stern. Although Peridot is able to talk now, she feels that she can't. Not physically, but she is mentally about to collapse. Everything's changed so fast; one moment, she's sitting contently at her desk, typing away at her computer, but next, she's held in some mystery cement room, held captive by a wannabe-librarian, and a psychotic killer. And Jasper.

All in a day's work, she thinks to herself.

But, for some reason, she comes to the realisation that, she isn't that scared. Peridot has no idea why, or how this thought popped up, but it's growing bigger by the seconds in silence, captivating her whole being. She has never felt this way about anything. Not her high-school essays, not her public speaking, nor her job interviews. Peridot feels as though confidence is her new roommate, of whom she can get used to sharing with.

And so, she faces Lapis, stone cold as ice, courage beginning to bloom from an unknown source, somewhere in the depths of her heart, bubbling like lava and ready to explode.

"You seemed pretty scared of that girl, hey?" She asks smugly, Lapis turning around with a scowl.

"Shut up, [prick], or I'll kill you." She threatens.

Peridot assumes she's getting to the girl. "Woah there, Lazuli. I'm just pointing out that Jasper looks like a real badass, dontcha' think?"

Lapis rolls her eyes and turns back around.

Dammit, Peridot thinks. I'll have to find another way to get to her.

-

/unedited


End file.
